Tonik Taiga
The Tonik Taiga and Tonik Tundra are a large contiguous set of ecosystems south and east of the Kobeyerlands in Western Parthalenn, which are made up of coniferous woodlands, oft wintry steppelands, permafrost plains, and frozen wastelands. The Tonik Taiga is one of the least-densely populated regions on this Earth, roughly comparable to the Far North and the Great Green Forest of Ailahkas. It has a population of about fifteen million, spread out over a region about the size of Sayerthenn. It is considered an evil place not worthy of human civilization, and its few inhabitants are widely thought of as monstrous barbarians. People are sent off into the Tonik Taiga as a method of execution, because it is presumed that there, they will starve to death or freeze to death. Geography & Culture: Tonik Peoples: The Tonikmen had lived in the region for more than 30,000 years prior to Huron Space, and are considered the oldest group of Illicatishmen, and are the direct forebears of the Ane Polki, and the Crabkings through the Tonik Panolki. The Panolki are just one ancient group of Tonikmen, along with the Zhao of Rinzhaori, the Zhavear, the Rimukun, the Wizhlanders, and the Sefenzhaor, all of whom do not live within the Tonik Taiga. Tonik roups living with the taiga include the Sons of the Coyote, the Ghiri, the Hari, and the Mutsakili. The Sons of the Coyote live along Koneland, and have a relatively large population, compared to other Tonikmen because their land is both the most fertile, and because they can venture into Koneland to raid villages. They worship coyotes, crows, and washbears, which they claim to have brought to these lands. The Ghiri worship Pon, a god who they are not allowed to speak about at great length. It is believed that he is omnipotent, omniscient, and omnipresent, but not omnibenevolent. He is a nature god who is subject to the same whims which guide weather events, and human history. It is believed that invoking him is dangerous, and may incur his wrath. It is believed that indirectly worshipping him by acting as good stewards of nature will earn his favor. The Hari worship crows as emissaries to sky gods, and are the most admixed group of Tonikmen, with significant Eiharish, and even Harish blood. The Mutsakili were exposed to a bastardized, Konelander form of the Faith o' Nine shortly after the 1st Great War. They had actually been the largest group of Tonikmen prior to the war, and are the forebears of the Sons of the Coyote. In the past they had raided as far north as the City of Foe-Breakers and Reyshi Kingdom. Unfortunately this made them a target for the 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory, which shipped off thousands of Mutsakilis to the Chimneystack, a death camp at the heart of the taiga. When the Glory lost the war, a "soulman" or priest in the camp told his fellow prisoners, and they were soon liberated by the Anasic Empire. This bastardized form of the faith includes gun worship, the "Soulman on Earth," crowmen (instead of fogmen), and makes no mention of the Book of Books, only the "Song of Songs." These groups have very similar lifestyles overall. For the most part, they all farm reyndeers for their milk, skin, and for use as pack animals. Reyndeer skins are used to make clothes, along with water devil, and washbear furs, and are also tied down to birch poles to make conical tents. Chieftains wear capes made out of ice tiger pelts. They also farm a special breed of wooly horses for the same purposes as reyndeer. Both animals can be ridden with a saddle, though the horses are less temperamental, whilst reyndeer are venerated by all Tonikmen. Reyndeer can also be used to lug around sleighs full of supplies or people. Some men will venture into the Illicatish Ocean for whaletailing and fishing, though this is more common in the neighboring Far South. These whaletailors will usually travel to the ocean in small groups, pulled along by Farnorthern Beardogs, which were brought to the region by the 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory, and supplanted Wooly dogs, a breed of sled dogs which were also bred for use of their hair in blankets and pillows. Reyndeer are considered too slow, and too vulnerable to expose to the harsh frozen beaches of Parthalenn. They camp in igloos on these whaletailing trips. In warfare, the Tonikmen use copper knives, harpoons, spears, and bows. They wear wooden armor, and use circular, animal hide shields. They sometimes decorate their armor with black ice tiger stripes, a tactic which does seem to scare away some animals. They also have a fondness for crystals, which they sow into headbands. Reyndeer antlers are also sometimes worn on wooden helmets, and branches are occasionally used as a substitute. There are very few to no hornmen among the Tonikmen, save for the Hari, though even the Harimen have only about half as many hornmen as regular populations, and twice as many halomen as normal. Tonik Oblast of the Far South: White Ethnic Groups: Laandanisians of the Lands of the Long Trek: Eiharishmen: Reyshimen: Konelanders: Foe-Breakers: Category:Geography Category:States Category:Locations Category:History